The present invention relates to a closure for valises or the like, with hook latches arranged on both sides of a central combination lock, which latches can be displaced manually into a release position.
This displacement can be blocked by a blocking part of the combination lock when the combination of the lock is improperly set. This blocking part is displaceable into the release position under spring action.
Such a development is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,392, in which each hook latch is seated on its own spring-loaded slide which bears a release handle on the end. The ends of the slides which face the central combination lock are bent off at an angle and cooperate with bent ends of the blocking part of the combination lock. If the combination is improperly set, the bent ends of the slides and blocking part enter into coupling engagement so that displacement of the slides by the release handles is not possible. In order to open the lock it is necessary to set the combination properly, whereupon the blocking part swings into the release position. The bent ends of the latter release the slides so that the latter can be moved by the release handles, the hook latches coming into release position. The valise can thus be opened. This arrangement, however, is inconvenient to operate, since both hands are always required in order to open the valise. Furthermore, there is the additional disadvantage that, if the combination has been improperly set, opening forces are transmitted directly into the component part of the combination lock.
The object of the invention is to develop a closure of the afore-mentioned type in a manner which is easy to produce and advantageous in use, having a central operation with a structural form favorable with respect to the transmission of forces, with only slight danger of damage to the combination lock.